Bella's Secret
by midnight-angles
Summary: Bella never told Edward but she has a famouse baby sister whos moving back to Forks at the same tome as Edwards adopted brothe Wes how will the they deal with Roxxies hatred towards her sister and parents and her growing feelings for the new Vamp in town.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't worry Rocks Dad's really excited to see you! And I can't wait! Everyone will love you," I said staring at my computer screen where the picture of Roxanna and I last Christmas in Phoenix,

"If you're positive Bells, I'd hate to impose!" Roxanna replied sleepily,

"You get some sleep Star, it's a big day tomorrow! Love you! Bye!"

" Love you to Bellsie!" she replied hanging up the phone and hopefully going to bed.

Now for the hard part.

"Edward, you need to sit down, I have something important to tell you!" I tell Edward my vampire boyfriend,

"on second thoughts let's go to your house!" I say grabbing him by the arm and attempting to drag him out the door.

" bella your acting really strange what's wrong?"

" nothing! What would give you that idea?" I am a terrible liar, I know it, he knows it and the whole Cullen Clan knows it but he still belives me and lets me drag him out to his car, I have know idea how to tell him what I am going to tell him, but I have to do it.

*&%^&$%^&*(*)(*&^%£$%^&*()

we arrive at the cullen's mansion approximately 2.5 minutes later- a new record by my count, even with his crazy driving- and I am practically carried out of the car into the house and placed onto the couch.

"Start talking!" Edward says as soon as his family gathers around us,

"I HAVE A SISTER!" I screem hardly able to contain myself,

"WHAT!" they all yell, staring at my like I have grown another head,

"I have a little sister." I say in a much quieter tone,

"Bella, please start from the beginning, your starting to give a vampire a headache!" alice, Edwards excentric pixie like adopted sister says perching on the arm of the sofa beside me,

"ok, when my Mom left Charlie, she was already pregnant with Roxanna, she was born 1 month after my first birthday, 4 months early she was in an incubater for weeks and all that stuff but she was perfect. She had the most a amazing pale blue eyes that you could get lost in and bright blonde hair, both of which she got from my Great-Grandmother who got them passed down through the family. Annie was always a really special kid, but it was when she spoke her first word before me that made everyone realise she was more than special. What made her special was that she said her first word in Romanian."

"what did she say?" Esme asked looking as always like a mother,

"Buncia, it means Grandma in Romanian, she then followed with the English of course but the damage had already been done. The second my Great-Grandma heard about it she wanted Roxanna sent to Romania to live with my aunt Andria. My Mom said no she wasn't being parted from her 5 month old baby Annie turned 3 she had blonde curls like mine and charlies and was a little angel that's how she got her name annie, like the movie because of the curls. You even bring them up now a days and she bites your head off, but ther important thing was that Annie wanted to be a gymnast so my mom said yes, she started competing 6 months later and at the end of her first competition she came home with a gold medal and was named the youngest person to ever get a gold medal and also the youngest person ever to compete.2 years later my Great-Grandma was still insistant that Annie move so she did, 8 weeks after her 5th birthday she moved to Romania, we only saw her every Christmas and thanksgiving, I on the other hand saw her every summer at charlies."

"oh honey I'm so sorry!" Esme said putting her arms around me,

"it's ok! I never really knew her but I knew I loved her so to me she was always and still always my baby sister, even if she is an Olympic gold medallist, fashion designer with her on lable, a modle for said company and on top of all that a multi-million dollar record artist!" I said reaching for the TV remote and turning it on,

"Bella what are you doing?" jasper asked from his perch n the furthest breach of the circle of his family. My blood still bothered him even after everything that happened a few weeks ago with James,

"turning on MTV Roxxie should be on by now." I turned over to MTV where like clockwork they were playing nonstop Roxxie,

"OMG! Your little sister is ROCK STAR SWAN !"

**this is my first fanfic so it may not be perfect, plz review and tell me if you think i should continue it XD**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, I'm guessing you know who she is?" I say my eyes fixed on my hands in my lap.

"Know her! She was voted best dressed every year since she was 13! How come you never told us about this? Why doesn't she live with Charlie?" Alice exclaimed going 100 miles an hour, it was astounding that I actually managed to understand her.

"I never told you because we never grew up together, she left after her 5th birthday like I said. I never got to do all the big important big sister things that most people did, like see her first day at high school, or interrogate the new boyfriend. We're two totally different people, we hardly know each other! She grew up with adoring fans, boys falling at her feet begging for her hand and money spent on here every whim and desire. She wanted for nothing. My Grandma and Great-grandma made sure of that. And I grew up with my whimsical of a mother constantly seething at the fact that her baby girl was making a bigger name for herself at such a young age, when all she had done was raise us." Almost 13 years of emotions were finally boiling to the surface and spilling out on unsuspecting vampires the second I started to think of everything I had missed out on in her life. And I realised maybe, just maybe I was mad at my Mom for letting my Great-grandma take away one of the best things to come from my parents shackles of a marriage. My sister.

"So you decided to hide your baby sister from us?" Edward said, hurt and anger evident in his voice.

"No! And she's not really a baby, she's almost 17. And more to the point, I didn't hide her. She is in plain sight in newspapers, in TV, walk into Romania you'll hear people screaming her name. Also there are pictures of her ALL over my Dad's house. There's a Giant one of me and a little blonde thing, above the fireplace! What have you been doing when you visit, looking at the ceiling?" I say anger practically dripping from my tongue.

"Look, I know I probably should have told you about Anna but I really didn't have a clue what to say. I mean, how do you sit your boyfriend and his family down and tell them that you have a little sister who makes more money in 1 hour than most Beverly Hills plastic surgeons make in a year! And has been slowly working her way up from the age of 3 to being the world richest teenager. She is practically worth more than the President of the United States of America!" I had calmed down drastically but was still agitated.

"You just did dear. Don't worry though we understand." Esme said her calm voice soothing me into relaxing.

"this will sound worse than everything else I have said today, but I am only really telling you this now because, her plane lands tomorrow afternoon. She's moving back to forks to live with me and Charlie, until graduation next year. I've kinda been working up the courage to tell you since prom."

"WHAT!" Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward yelled.

"Another human is joining in on this and it has taken you WEEKS to tell you us. Are you that desperate to get rid of your little sister or are you just stupid." Rosalie asked fire in her eyes.

"Is that a threat Rose? Because if it is I'll just stay away from you all until my sister leaves for the summer." I said no-one was going to threaten my little sister to my face or behind my back as long as I was still walking the earth with a heart beat- that was still a tricky subject with Edward, I wanted it more than anything and he was being just the same with a stubborn NO!

"Rosalie, we do not threaten family or family's family- "

"What about family's family's family?" Emmett interrupted Carlisle, trying to lighten the already stifling atmosphere in the room.

"Irrelevant Emmett, anyways, Roxanna is always welcome with you here anytime Bella, and you can guarantee she will be unharmed by anyone- and I do mean ANYONE Rosalie- in this family."

" you should know better Rosalie than to threaten anyone, let alone Bella's sister! Bella is practically family so Roxxie should be treated the same. And besides she's a celebrity! She should be treated like the princess she is going to be!" Alice said smiling when she mentioned little Annie.

"Thank you Alice. I don't want to cause anything, but if it comes down to it my loyalties lie with my sister, just so we are abundantly clear."

"absolutely Bella that's what we would expect. And I'm coming with you to pick her up at the airport, I have to see this. Please Bella please!" Alice begs jumping up and down,

"Ok ok Alice you can come with me to pick her up, if we can take one of your cars?"

"why do you need a bigger car, when you have that monster you call a truck sitting outside the chiefs house?" emmett asked sencing the fighting was over,

"Roxxie's in the middle of moving her stuff to Louisiana so when she goes traveling after graduation my aunt Andria won't pack up all her stuff and put it in storage. So I'm guessing she'll have more than half the clothes section of the mall's in LA in her cases, that's not to mention shoes, and that is more than my truck can handle!"

"Are you sure the two of you are related?" Alice asked looking even more excited,

"most deffinatly she had the Swan curls, looked like my Mom till the age of 2, still looks like my Grandma, and even looked like me when we were really little." Remembering a 3 year old Roxxie, long blone curls half way past her sholders, the biggest sea blue eyes, and that devilish little smile, that lit up her face,

"Does she like shopping? Because if she does we get to shop designer?" more bouncing coming from Alice by the second,

"Alice, Anna doesn't get her inheritance until she turns 18 so she's technically living off of borrowed money."

"oh don't worry about that silly! Life's too short, it just means that she can talk you into wearing all the FABULOUSE clothes I can buy you!" Alice was getting WAY too far ahead of herself,

"Alice, Roxxie would think your style way WAY too tame for her. She prefers skirts that could be considered belts, skimpy tops and skyscraper heels!" Roxxie looks amazing in anything she wares but can look like a hooker at times,

"Can I PLEASE be the first to meet your sister? I'm currently looking for a younger model!" emmett joked taking his arm back from Rose's waist,

"emmett Roxxie would eat you for breakfast and use your bones as tooth picks! You would have better luck with one of the brainless models she employes at her company!"

"Can we please get on to a topic that doesn't make me want to barf!" edward growled angrily,

"Hey you might want to trade me in for her when you meet her! She's a lot like me but taller, smarter and most defiantly WAY hotter! Tv does her no justice she is truly a sight to behold."

"Bella I could look her in the eye and truthfully tell her she is the ugliest thing on earth compared to the beauty that is you." Edward says kissing my forhead,

"ARE YOU CRAZY! SUICIDAL! ARE U SEARIOUSLY THAT BORED OF HIGH SCHOOL THAT IT HAS GIVEN YOU A DEATH WISH! If you say that to Roxxie she will castrate you, cut off your tongue, and rip out your eyeballs then make you watch as you eat them! That is a death sentence if I have ever seen one! You can think it but never never ever say that to her or she will garuntee you are taking your very last breath as soon as the words leave your mouth!"

"Bella how could a 200 pound-"

"100 she's only 100, any more and she wouldn't be able to flip on ice,"

"Sorry 100 pound girl beat a VAMPIRE?" emmett said looking at me like I was crazy,

"emmett when you have met roxxie and seen her get so mad her hair turns scarlet and her eyes flash like lightning you tell me what she can and can not do."

"How are you related!" Alice exclaimed looking gobsmacked,

"Do I REALLY need to explain that to YOU alice?"

"I forgot I told you about that… And you promised not to tell edward about that!"

"Cross my heart and hope my sister doesn't kill anyone!" that wasn't my biggest fear though. That was that she come, that she would decide to stay in Romania.

PLEASE PLEASE let her come home….

The Online Diary of A Travailing StarIt has been written that a family is the people a child is born to or married into, only those two options. I do not agree, family is the people you choose to except as yours, the people you keep around you for comfort and love. That is who my family are the ones who love me whole heartedly, even with every single one of my flaws but as Clara is always telling me "That is part of your charm Star, your meant to be the way you are and we love you for it!" My family has been there for me over the past few months as many of you now you the struggles we have been having. Now tragedy strikes! I move to Forks in the morning and as you would suspect, my room looks like no one has lived here since 190! It's depressing, everything is in boxes or cases, packed up in the hallway ready to go. I don't know if I can go through with it, it's not that I'm scared it's that Forks has so many bad memories for me I can't bear it!

_I'm leaving the people I love behind! What do you do when the world looks despising through the curtains?_

_If I go through with this it's an end to an era and if I don't I let down my Daddy and Bellsy and I couldn't do that to them, not again…_

_WHAT DO I DO, please someone, anyone help me! _

_I think I could scream! It hurts to think about leaving everyone behind when they need me but maybe just maybe I could be a little selfish for once, and want to be in the same continent as Earighn, LA's not that far from Forks…_

_But then it's further from Alec, that could be a good thing but it could also be a bad thing…_

_I'm SO CONFUSED _

_I had better get some sleep…_

_Keep dreaming that dream and think of me while your lives move on and I'm stuck in the past, think of me while you kiss your loved ones as I'll be saying goodbye to half of mine and moving half way across the world to be with the other half…_

_Remember the dream lives on in your hear even when you wake up and know you are not alone in the need for something better or more…_

_And most defiantly remember the stars and moon are the same even on the other side of the world but if you look at them you will see the ones you miss,_

_This will be my last post for a while so I will leave you with one more nugget of wisdom…_

_When packing up your belongings… Hide the things your embarrassed of BEFORE your older cousins start going through things (especially your underware drawer!)_

_Love always and forever more *_

Posted at 00:01 by Travelling Star. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"This you travelling light Rocks?"

I ask pulling her into a hug much like one usually delivered by Emmett,

"No this is my carryon silly there's my cases,"  
She said pointing to a guy carrying about 30 cases and trunks.

"And you see why we brought your car!"  
I say to Alice seeing her look of astonishment.

"How did you get him to do that for you?"  
I ask Roxxie astonishment clear on my face.

"It always pays to flirt with the guy in the seat next to you. Hi I'm  
Roxxie!" She says to Alice just before Alice pulls her into a hug much like  
mine.

"I'm Alice it is so good to meet you we are going to be the best of  
friends you can help me dress Bella!"

Alice says jumping up and down still hugging Roxxie causing her to jump up and down too.

"I'm sure we will Alice and I would love to help you"  
Roxxie said a big smile evident on her face.

"Come on lets get you home dads dying to see you he's missed you a whole lot"  
I say grabbing her carry-on and directing the poor guy carrying her luggage to the car. After minimal fuss from everyone and Roxxie getting luggage guys cell number we got in the car Alice behind the wheel again though I feared for our lives.

"So how was your flight you must be really tired with the time difference and  
all?" Alice said eyes still surprising on the road but I could still see the  
scheming look on her face.

"Yeah it was good the time difference I don't feel it so bad anymore I'm used to it by now"

Roxxie had been travelling to and from the states her whole life  
(since she was 5) due to her gymnastics she preferred to compete in  
the states instead of Europe, she was more used to it that way she  
said in reports on mtv when she was 8.

She was the family proud and joy you only had to look at my aunt Andrea's face the day she gold at the Olympics and you could see the adoration dripping from her eyes along with her tears of happiness and joy.

"Well if your feeling up to it you could come meet my family now before we  
drop you off home" Alice was planning something and it wasn't Bella Barbie.

"Sure I'd love to Bella's told me so much about you all and I have to  
perform my sisterly duty and check out the boyfriend now don't I?"

Roxxie said the mischievous glint in her eye she would love Edward  
of that I was sure but my past insecurities were bubbling to the top  
she was the prettier funnier smarter and all around better sister you  
could see that every time she smiled and watching her laugh and joke  
with Alice while we drove to the Cullen's place I realised something  
monumental.

**What if Edward had finally found the one he was destined to be with?**

****

I guess we'd see what he thought of her I thought as we pulled up to  
the house

"Here goes nothing". I heard Roxxie whisper before taking a big breath and opening her door.

"Your right Rocks here goes nothing please if you can hear me let them fall  
as madly in love with her as everyone else." I whispered before joining them.

**EPOV**

_She has a sister_

_She lied to me_

I said later that evening waiting for Charlie to fall asleep before returning to my angel.

_Would u stop Bella feel terrible enough about all this as it is  
without u guilt tripping her ... _Jasper thought knocking me out of my stupor

"Omg he's coming home"

Alice yelled running down the stairs full vampire speed interrupting  
jasper and skidding to a halt at the bottom.

"Wes is coming home he's calling Esme any se-" .She started to explain but was interrupted by the phone.

"That's him! That's him!" Alice exclaimed jumping up and down like a pogo stick

_ "Hello?"_ Esme said into the phone

** "Esme it's me Wes, I was wondering if I could come home"**

_"Of course sweetheart we would love to have you"_

**"So could you enrol me at the school I want stay for more than a visit"**

****  
_"Again of course when can we expect you?"_

****

"Tomorrow maybe? The day after at the latest"

_"That's fine well see you then"_

__  
"He's coming home, he's coming home, and he's coming home"

"Alice take it down a notch or 10 you know Wes he'll stick around till New Year and go off on an adventure like always. What about Bella and Roxxie?" I asked concerned for my loves well being.

"Edward, Wes has as good a control as you he was changed at the same time  
I don't see him hurting either of them"

"Alice your hiding something and something tells me I don't want to know so  
don't tell Bella either"

"I cant wait to meet her the three of us will be the best of friends  
Rose too, if she can stop being so shallow"

"I can hear you Alice!" Rosalie yelled from the top of the stairs when she was standing at the bottom she shot all of us looks of distaste.

"Wonder boy's coming home I see, well I'd lock up the humans if I were you"

.

"Shut up Rosalie! You don't have all the facts!" Alice yelled shacking with anger,

"And you do?"

"Why yes I do Rosalie. And I know for a fact that Wes and Roxxie will get on like a house on fire! Everything should go really well!"

"you are most defiantly hiding something fro me munchkin! I say trying to read the minds of everyone around me,

**Rosalie**- So some celebrity airhead thinks she ca come in here and make everyone love her in the space of 5 minutes! Well she has another thing coming!

**Emmett**- Rosie looks SO HOT in that outfit! _(Typical)_

**Alice**- Don't think it!

Don't think it!

I Love those shoes!

Don't think it!

Edward stop looking at me like that!

If I tell you then I have to tell everyone and I can't!

Don't try Jasper either!

I haven't told him yet! _(weird she tells him everything)_

Ok not thinking it ….

Bella would look so cut in that dress _(pale blue with a round neckline and cap_

_Sleeves, knee length sweater dress)_

Ooooooooh with knee high brown soft leather boots amazing.

**Jasper**- Alice is most defiantly hiding something not just from Edward but from me and I don't like it!

The rest of the night was a blur Carlisle and Esme went hunting straight after her call with Wes, and the rest of my sibling went of to their rooms while I went to see my angel before everything changed. With Bella's sister on the way and my 'brother' moving in with us I realised that I had lied to Bella just as much as she had me and vowed to tell her before she went to get her sister at the airport with Alice the next day.

But by the time the chance had arisen I chickened out! For the first time in over 100 years I worried if my family would be my downfall instead of my salvation, and if this were the case who would I pick? My angel, my love, my Bella or the people who had been there for me the majority of my existence, my home, my shelter, my family?

At 2 o'clock I watched as Alice and Bella sped out of the drive towards Port Angeles and for the first time not even Carlisle could reassure me of the one thing I most dreaded…

If Roxxie didn't like me or my family, would Bella choose her over us?

The Online Diary of A Travailing Star

_Fork's the Bain of my existence. _

_The place I am riding a 15-hour flight just to be._

_I can't suffer it for long, thank god I will be getting out of there this summer! Unfortunately it is for a family wedding (I HATE) weddings they are pointless._

_Where is the need to stand in front of 200 of your closes friends and family and say that in ten years time you will be alone, with eight kids nine million cats and a deep hatred of men! (In my opinion)___**(This is not my true opinion of marriage but in this story this is what Roxxie feels)**

_This morning when I had to say good-bye to my aunt Andrea was the most heart-breaking thing I have ever had to do!_

_If this weren't for my family I would have caved in seconds, but Damon and Stephan have promised to take care of her for me,_

_I trust both of them with my life, but cannot bring myself to admit that me leaving so soon after her treatment that she may relapse._

_It has been my job since my Grandma died to take care of her and that's what I have been doing for the past four years along with the help of Damon, Stephan and their girlfriends Bonnie and Elena. _

_But now I am leaving to go to a small town that I doubt will ever be ready for the likes of little ol' me._

_My Daddy has always believed that I was the perfect little angel but the people of Romania know differently!_

_Trouble just seems to find me, and if there is one person who can get into trouble faster than me it would have to be they guy that stole my heart almost 2 years ago. _

_Earighn left to go to collage in California last September leaving me to dream of the day we could be together again._

_Never gonna happen! _

_I stopped having those dreams a LONG time ago!_

_Earighn and I are two different people now. We both agreed when we started dating my second day as a freshman at Transylvania High-, which also turned out to be my first day as a senior- that when it came time for him to leave for UCLA that we would break up and if we ever ended up together then it was fate._

_Still not waiting for it!_

_My friends Clara, Leeann and Jason, were almost as hard to say good-bye to. The people who truly accept me for who I am besides my family. I will miss them dearly but will be with them again in a matter of weeks._

_I know I may sound sill to transfer schools 3 weeks before the end of the year but I had to do it this way. I had to get used to the town, the school and the people, before I resided there permanently._

_Three short weeks and I'll have my darling baby girl! _

_With her long brow ringlets and her jade green eyes, the little Shorty's gonna be a heart breaker!_

_Clara was crying as they sent me off at the airport, but what was worse was knowing that I didn't really have to cause her tears I could stay and we'd go back on tour, John-Paul would still have his partner and best model on the pay roll. But I couldn't do it I had to say good-bye to my Daddy and Bella._

_Even if it did hurt to do it._

_Well my flight is about to land and the flight attendants are giving me evils! So I shall leave you with a final nugget of advice when about to leave the ones you love don't look back as you board the plane, it will only hurt your heart._

_Love always and forever more *_

Posted at 17:30 by Travelling Star

I logged off of my laptop and put it into my carryon.

I hate flying! Hate it!

If I could get to America without having to get on a metal bird I would fly all over the world.

If only I was a vampire in the likes of Dracula, because real vampires are nothing like that in this reality.

The sparkle so much in the sun you want to shrink them down imbed them in gold and wear them on your finger forever.

Stakes, garlic and crosses does nothing to them, neither does silver going by the silver locket hanging around Alec's neck last time I saw him a few months ago.

How does the world of fantasy become reality when all you want to do is fall back into the familiar pages of your favourite copy of Dracula? When the very real, very scary world of vampires is knocking at your door, waiting for your very fast approaching 18th birthday to drag you back to Volterra to pin you to the stake and burn you alive, while they listen to your screams.

Maybe escaping to Forks is the best idea I have ever had! (No!)

"So what is a very pretty thing like you doing travelling by yourself to the big old Seattle?" my neighbour in the seat next to mine asked, I turned towards his voice and was rewarded with the very charming sight of the perfect prince charming like guy, dark brown hair, ice blue eyes and my absolute favourite… amazing body, even under the baggy sweatshirt.

"I guess you could say I'm coming home or I'm leaving one reality and stepping into another." I say fluttering my eyelashes just like I have done for years when cute boys pop up,

"So I take it your not from Seattle?" the cutie asks falling for the eyes,

"Originally I'm from Fork, I was conceived in Forks, born in Phoenix and raised in Transylvania, I moved there when I was 5 to live with my aunt. My dad still lives in Forks and my sister recently moved back there to so it's kinda like a family reunion. What about you?"

"Yep I'm from Seattle, but my dad works at the hospital in Fork, I got to Washington University."

"Which one I've met them all?"

"Dr. Gerandy, what does your dad do in Forks?"

"Chief, he's chief of police."

"Your Charlie youngest?" prince charming asked,

"Yep I'm the baby girl!" this world was too small but a collage guy could be just what I need to get my mind off of Earighn and Alec.

"Well you certainly are way more gorgeous than Charlie ever told my dad!"

"Why thank you, did your father ever tell you that flattery would get you everywhere?"

"No, but does it?"

"If you don't laugh when I start screaming in 2.5 seconds when we start landing it will!" I say as the pressure in the plane begins to grow, landing was well and truly underway,

I was a trooper though I didn't scream once of which I was proud.

The trip from the plane right into my sisters new best friends car was a blur I recall, the Gerandy kid taking my cases for me and giving me his phone number, after that I'm a little fuzzy.

The house that the Cullen's lived in was a little intimidating considering what I was used to in Forks,

I was immediately pulled from the car, into the mansion like house,

"Hi you must be Bella's sister! I'm Esme, Edwards mom!" I was pulled into the arms of a woman with a heart shaped face and warm smile,

"Pleased to meet you, you have the most amazing house I've seen outside of Romania!"

"Why thank you! This is my husband Carlisle." She said pointing to a man who looks marginally older than me, with pale blonde hair and so far the hottest guy I've ever had the pleasure to meet,

"Roxanna! Pleased to meet you, I do believe I've had the pleasure of reading your medical file, it was quiet…. Interesting to say the least." He said still searching for the right words,

"They put in it the hospilisation total as well didn't they?" I asked trying to calculate the total quickly

"Yes they did. It's quite a substantial number of people for someone of your size,"

"Yeah that's what everyone says… until they've known e for a couple of hours. Trust me it'll come….. Always does!"

"How many is it? " a large burly boy asked from where he was standing next to a blonde girl who looked like she could give me a run for my money on a runway,

"312, all guys." Carlisle answered not knowing whether to look scared or amused,

"Are you serious!" the burly one asked looking at me like I just said Santa was coming early,

"To be brutally honest most of them knew they were taking their life into their own hands by getting into a ring with me. The rest had it coming. Don't look at me that way Bella my life is complicated and Damon and Stephan can't be there all the time! And the quarter back was Earighn's best friend! What did you want be to do? Play the damsel in distress?"

"What… hold on? What happened with the quarter back?" Bella asked looking at me like I had grown a second head,

"Oh he just tried to feel me up, so I flipped him… and accidently broke both his legs….right before the game of the year….the whole school didn't talk to me for two hours. At least Earighn understood. He hit him!"

"Well remind me it's not the chief I have to worry about if I hurt Bella." A tall bronze haired god laughed looking at Bella with such love in his eyes it reminded me of how Err used to look at me,

"That would be right! You're obviously Edward! It's so good to finally put a face to the name. By the way just remember that I got my gun licence for my 16th birthday, know how to fire it and have the Romanian Confederate Army at my beck and call, so if I was you I wouldn't even try to lay an unwanted finger on her….. but then again it is your face, your choice!" I said angelic smile on my face,

"I wont, I promise." The funny thing was….. I believed him,

"at hem!" Alice said looking around the room,

"oh sorry! This is my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie, and Alice's boyfriend Jasper, who's also Rosalie's twin brother."

"pleased to meet you, and Jasper, I do believe you have the hardest job in this house. You have to put up with Alice!"

"hay!" Alice said jokingly nudging me with her shoulder,

"kidding Pixie! But it is obvious, that I left y sister in the right hands. There's been a LOT less hospital visits from what Dad's told me!"

"yep, not since spring break! It's a record!" Bella said looking so happy,

the rest of the time passed in a blur of reminiscing on mine and belles childhood (the part I was with her) and joking about shopping trips in New York,

when suddenly the most gorgeous man I had ever seen, walked through the front door,

"honey I'm home!" his voice was like woven silk that wrapped around me, it felt like we had met before,

"Wes! Oh its so good to see you!" Esme said wrapping her arms around him so tight, it looked like it hurt,

"mom you're embarrassing me!" he said looking me in the eye the whole time,

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting. I'm Wes, Edwards brother." He said holding my hand longer than necessary,

"Roxxie, Bella's sister."

"you have a brother?" Bella asked looking incredulous,

"you never told me!" Edward and Bella said at the same time,

"hold on! Does that mean you never told your boyfriend or his family about me!" I say the same time Wes says the same thing (girlfriend),

"Bella I thought we got over this after the Olympics!"

"we did I just …. Didn't know how to tell them you try telling people your sisters richer than Hugh Heffner!"

"Bella we will have this conversation later. Preferably when I don't have the better part of 10 million dollars sitting in the trunk. Besides I miss my Daddy. And I didn't miss the party of the year besides my birthday party to fight with you. So home anyone, because to be brutally honest I got lost first step out of Seattle."

Bella and I said our goodbyes the whole time Wes's eyes did not leave me. It wasn't till I was home that I realised I REALLY liked him. Maybe ?

LATER THAT NIGHTThe Online Diary of A Travailing Star

_Well life in Forks is unusual at least. I've really missed my Daddy and Bellsie!but I miss Andy and Popsie and Jay jay and Leah Leah and KC_-(stops to dry eyes)

_I've cried more tonight than I have since aunt Andy got sick. I miss them but I need to be here for Bella. And I am soooooooooooooooooo close to Earighn that I can practically hear his silken voice wrapping around my name like it always did._

_But here's the thing, I have been here about 5 hours and it's like my heart has been caught in a net like a butterfly! My head is soaring! Your probably thinking "what the hell is this girl talking about ?" well my adoring fans I am talking about the feeling you get when your heart leaps into your mouth, pounding so hard in your ears your sure everyone in a mile radius can hear it._

_Love! Lust! What ever you want to call it but I call it love- stronger than I have ever felt before- even for Earighn, and we were talking about getting married! My mom would have killed me!_

_But that is not the problem of the hour!_

_I have a really big problem!_

_I'M IN LOVE WITH MY BIG SISTERS BOYFRIEND…._

_Sorry dad knocked on my door_

_What I meant to say was…_

_I'M IN LOVE WITH MY SISTERS BOYFRIENDS BROTHER!_

_I'm serious the second he walked into the house it was like he was the only person in the world!_

_Bella would kill me if she knew but I really don't care!_

_No one even thought it was possible! But its happened! The great Roxanna Swan has fallen in love! _

_And I don't know how to stop it!_

_I don't know if I want to!_

_I better get some sleep I have school in the morning!_

_Wish me luck!_

_Word of advice when boarding a plane to leave behind the people you love… don't look back it will only hurt you more!_

_All my love now and forever more *_

Posted at 04:06 by Travelling Star.

I logged off of my computer, grabbed my black velvet diary off of my night stand, collected the key from my locket and flopped down on my bed,

Dearest diary,

I don't know what to do! I've fallen in love with a vampire! AGAIN!

What's worse is my sister Bella is dating one!

I think its better that they are vegetarians'

I don't know if Bella knows but is it really my job to tell her?

Aunt Andy is going to kill me !

Or take away my credit cards!

I'm going to bed school tomorrow and I am dreading it!

I throw my diary on the desk and smash my head into my pillow!

2 hours later …

"ROXXIE!"

"What? What? I'm up!" I say as I crashing to the floor,

"shower! Now! Or else we're going to be late for school!

"Bella! It. Is. The. Middle. Of. The. Night! Go back to bed!" I pull my covers around me and try to fall back to sleep,

"no! its 7 in the morning!" Bella yelled pulling me to my feet from the floor

I looked at her seeing her already showered,

"Bella! Honey Rockstar's need their beauty sleep! We work all night and sleep all day!" I whined standing in a strappy top and David and goliath PJ pants,

"shower! Now!" Bella yelled pointing at the door,

"no need to be so bossy!" I mumbled marching into the bathroom.

20 minutes later…

With my hair smelling like my peppermint shampoo and conditioner, I started blow-drying my hair and trying to pick and out fit that didn't make me look like a hooker but also not like a nun in an all girl's boarding school…

Designer or high street,

Skirt, jeans or shorts,

Docks, converse or heels!

How do you choose?

Wear what you love!

Black and pink knee high converses, Guns 'n' Roses t-shirt and black, cropped white and pink leather jacket!

Perfect!

I put on a light layer of eyeliner, my star, grab my Ed hardy hand bag and head down stairs….

Watch out Forks Rockstar has touched down!

"Roxxie I got a call from the airport your car just landed with the rest of your stuff. There going to put it all in a truck and drive it down. I gave them your cell number and told them to call you and drop it off at the school. Good luck!" Charlie said running out the door,

"looks like I'm driving you to school kid!"

"Bella I'm sure I am capable of walking myself to school! You let that hunk of a boyfriend drive you."

"Roxxie, I want to drive you to school on your first day. I missed the first time so let me do it now."

"ok, fine you can drive me to school. Did you get my schedule?" I say following her out of the door,

"yes we have gym together and when I'm in biology with Edward, your in chemistry with Wes."

"ok" ladies and gentlemen let the games begin…..

**later that day….**

School, now I remember why I started collage early…. There all heinous

B I T C H E S

They were al practically falling over themselves to get to me! I haven't felt this violated since my first day at THS (Transylvania high school)

I cant believe I agreed to do this again!

Why did I agree to do this again?

Oh wait I forgot…. I had nothing else to do till graduation!

Here's how it went…

HISTORY

"Roxanna! Why don't you come up to the front of the class and tell us all about you?" my teacher Mr Parkin asked,

I hated having to do it but I did,

"my names, Roxxie Killmurry, I transferred here from Romania to live with my dad the chief and my sister Bella. Anything else you want to know look it up on the Internet. KAY!" I quickly sat back down but they weren't done with me yet,

"so you speak Romanian?" a brunette with a nasal voice asked,

"no Portuguese!"

"?" the nasal voices girl asked

"în cazul în care nu veţi găsi aceşti oameni! Jur există 5 copiii de an cu creierul mai mult" I said staring at the nasal voiced girl wondering if she was dropped on her head as a child**,(where do you find these people! i swear there are 5 year olds with more brains!)**

"sir did she just insult me in Portuguese?"

"no I told you those shoes were last season Jimmy Choo."

"ooooh, ok…. Wait what?"

"sir I give up, I'd fail her now if I were you!"

the rest of the morning went pretty much the same,…..

please god of love TAKE ME HOME!


	4. Chapter 4

SCHEDULE

History

English

Trig

French

LUNCH

Chemistry

Gym

I want to go home NOW!

I hate this place, now more so than I did when I was 12!

ENGLISH

Now most people would think that by transferring from Romania to America would mean I cant speak English… (They would be wrong) and would speak !

Much like my English teacher did.

"Now class we have a new student Miss Roxanna Swan, Miss Swan please come introduce yourself." Miss Pomphrey asked pointing to the front beside her,

The walk up to the front was disastrous, everyone was staring at me. Now you would presume being a model would me I wouldn't mind people staring at me but this was different. Being a model meant people looked at the clothes not me! Scrutinising every little thing I did, the way I moved, the way I twirled my hair nervously around my fingers.

"Roxanna…. Just …. Tell… us….. About …. Yourself!" she said going so slowly that there was almost minutes between each word.

"Well my name is Roxanna Killmurray, I speak fluent English if you were wondering.

I lived in Romania with my aunt Andy. I moved here to spend time with my dad Charlie and my sister Bella. That's it I think….. any questions?"

"why did you live in Romania?" a boy with spiky hair asked looking at me like I was meat.

"I went to prison!" I say sarcastically,

"REALLY?"

"No, my Great-Grandma sent me to live there when I was 5, I've lived there ever since. Its more home than anywhere in the States."

"How's Earighn?" a girl with short blonde hair asked,

"he was fine last time I checked Maisy, he went off to UCLA by himself much to his displeasure. But who knows now I'm back in the states, remember, trouble always follows me. How's Chris I haven't seen him yet."

"good! Exceptional now that your back! I better warn you all, you are looking at the girl who single handedly put the boys down on the Reservation in a tizzy."

"they weren't that bad and it didn't turn into a punch up … I got out of there before it could."

I had known Maisy since childhood we played together every summer. And when I was here last summer to visit my dad before supposedly leaving for UCLA with Earighn, we managed to get into a little trouble down in La Push. Chris- or as I like to call him on occasion Christopher- had known me just as long and just as well the three of us were always close and now that im back we can be just the way we always were. Evil and cruel- kidding!

"you two know each other ?" my teacher asked looking frazzled,

"yeah Maisy used to come over and play with me when I was visiting my dad every summer."

"now she's all grown up ready to put a crown on her head."

"not till I'm 21, so I have time yet."

"well why don't you return to your seat and we can continue with the lesson…." Miss Pomphrey said

The rest of the lesson flew by talking about Romeo and Juliet a play I studied for my English PHD, so knew backwards, forwards and sideways.

At the end of the lesson Maisy walked me to my next class talking all the time about what I had missed while I was away,

TRIG

"ok class as many of you will know we have a new student all the way from Russia –" my new trig teacher Mr Varner ( used in twilight!) started to say before I cut him off,

"Romania! I'm from Romania! Very close but definitely not Russia!"

"ok are new girl Miss Roxanna Swan, is joining us today from Tepes High School. Roxanna why don't you tell us about yourself!" the overly perky Mr Varner queried,

"I know most of you from my last class so basic information only needed once, my name is Roxxie, call me Anna or Annie I'll hurt, I just moved in with my dad and sister and I hate this place already! Any questions? No good!"

I sat back down at my desk, my out look on the day already looking blea

"Well then back to work!" the again overly perky teacher said after my rant,

The rest of the morning went by FAST I could hardly believe it. When I was in Romania time sped up because of Earighn and the gang but now it went by fast because of my distaste of the place.

"Soooooo how was your morning?" Maisy asked with evident sarcasim as I walked out of class

I didn't bother to reply

Then suddenly the time of day came that I had been dreading

LUNCH! _Dundundun_


End file.
